The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and to a backrest module.
A generic vehicle seat includes at least one backrest which is pivotally mounted relative to a seating surface of the vehicle seat. Such vehicle seat for example can be a rear bench or a rear seat for a rear seat row of a vehicle, which can be folded forwards onto the seating surface, in order to achieve an increase of the available loading space. To increase the operating comfort for a user, a backrest adjusting mechanism regularly is provided, which pivots the backrest via a manually actuatable or motorized drive. Without manual intervention of a user, the backrest thus can be pivoted onto the seating surface into a position folded forwards and also can be pivoted back again.
Usually, a headrest is provided on the backrest of a vehicle seat. To be able to adapt the position of this headrest to the body height of a vehicle occupant, the headrest is adjustable in its height relative to the backrest by means of a headrest adjusting mechanism at least along a direction of longitudinal extension of the backrest. The height of the headrest with respect to the seating surface is adjustable manually and/or power-operated.
In particular when pivoting a backrest onto the seating surface of the vehicle seat into a position folded forwards it regularly is desirable that the headrest is lowered maximally, so that the backrest folded forwards together with the headrest requires as little space as possible and the headrest does not collide with a component within the vehicle interior when its folded forwards. For example, by lowering the headrest the risk is minimized that when folding the backrest forwards a headrest of a rear vehicle seat collides with a rear part of a headrest and/or backrest of a vehicle seat arranged before the same and hence possibly prevents that the backrest is folded forwards.
In addition, when a backrest is adjustable in its inclination relative to the seating surface it can also be desirable that the headrest takes a particular position in any position of adjustment of the backrest, in order to ensure that in a crash case the headrest provides sufficient support for the head of a seat user.